This invention relates to a fan blade, particularly to one able to filter dust, eliminate bad smell in air, and produce fragrance.
The fan blade 1 of a conventional stand electric fan, as shown in FIG. 1 disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 431563, includes a shaft base 10 and plural wind guiders 12 formed integral. The wind guiders 12 are radially positioned spaced apart equidistantly on the peripheral edge of the shaft base 10. Each wind guider 12 is formed integral with a center hollow space 13 having its peripheral edge 130 provided with a plurality of fasteners 131 (female ones or male ones or Vecro bands). A filtering member 14 has its peripheral edge 140 provided with a plurality of fasteners 141 (female ones or male ones, or Vecro bands) for correspondingly combining with the fasteners 131 of the wind guider 12 so as to fixedly fit the filtering members 14 on the recessed hollow 13 of the wind guiders 12 for filtering.
However, the conventional fan blade needs to be provided with numerous fasteners 131 for respectively combining with the fasteners 141 of the filtering members 14, thus increasing weight of the fan blade and rendering the motor of an electric fan consuming much electricity. Besides, the metallic or plastic fasteners 131 provided on the wind guider 12 have to be respectively fixed at a proper position calculated precisely so as not to unbalance the wind guiders 12 when they are rotating, thus increasing difficulty in manufacturing, lowering proportion of qualified products and elevating producing cost.
The fan blade 2 of a conventional ceiling fan, as shown in FIG. 2 disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 463885, has its wind guiders 20 respectively made of an upper blade 200 and a lower blade 201. The upper and the lower blades 200, 201 are respectively formed with a number of holes 202 and 203 in the surface and provided with a plurality of clasps 204 and clasping grooves 205 on opposite sides. Then, a filtering member 21 is sandwiched between the upper and the lower blade 200 and 201 for filtering dust in air.
However, the wind guiders 20 respectively made of the upper blade and the lower blade 200, 201 are only applicable to a ceiling fan. For one thing, the fan blade of a ceiling fan rotates much slower than that of a stand electric fan; for another, rotating angles of most ceiling fans can be adjusted manually, while the fan blade of a stand electric fan is formed integral and rotates at a high speed, therefore in case unbalance of rotating should happen, such a fan blade can hardly be adjusted in angles.